Taste My Pain revised
by BYOB
Summary: Insanity can sneak up on the best of us. Even Cloud
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FF7 or Dark Knight they belong to Square-Enix and DC

Smile Cloud

Cloud slept in sheer bliss. Feeling as though he was floating in air. Things had been going pretty good the two years after Sephiroth's defeat. He was with the girl of his dreams, and were engaged to be married in six months. Finally the planet had given him a break. He felt movement along side of him. The figure in the same bed to his left stirred. She seemed to be having a dream herself. Cloud now fully awake watched her dreamily. He thought, 'How did I end up with someone so beautiful? As close to an angel a human can be.'The figure started to open her eyes slowly, and stared up at Cloud. "How long have you been watching me?" She asked. "I could never get tired of watching you" Cloud then kissed her tenderly on the lips. She sighed and started to get out of bed. "Tifa....can I ask you something?" Tifa looked over at Cloud with a gentle smile. "Are you sure your ready to be married?" She sat back down on the bed and touched his shoulder. "I have never been more sure in my life." They both kissed once again and Tifa soon got up and walked to the bathroom. Cloud still lied there thinking, until he heard the sound of running water. Smiling he decided to join his love so he could keep her "company".

After taking their shower and eating breakfast. Cloud got ready to go to work. The kids were with Barret for the week so it was just the two of them at night. Which gave the lovers much more freedom, if only for a while. Looking over at the clock Cloud realizede was he was late. He went over to kiss Tifa and say his goodbyes. "I will be back by five okay." Cloud kissed her again. "Be sure not to take to long, I have a surprise for you." Tifa said with a mischivious smile on her face. "A surprise? Well make that four then." Tifa giggled, "Just be sure to come home early, ok." With that Cloud walked out the door and started up Fenrir and took off into the distance. Tifa watched with a frown on her face. She wiped off her lips and dialed some numbers on her cell phone. "Yes, he's gone. I need you guys to get over here and hurry. We need to get the "surprise ready." After closing her phone she smiled and gave a small giggle while walking in the building.

Cloud was driving as fast as Fenrir could go. Eager to get home and see his surprise, he was a little anxious to say the least. He stopped and bought some wine to make it all the more better, but in doing so he was also running late. 'Hopefully Tifa won't give me too much grief.' Five minutes later he made it home. Parking Fenrir in the garage he went inside. The lights were shut off, and the bar was completely empty. Cloud tried flicking on the lights but they wouldn'y come on. 'Hmm, it seems she wants me to search with my hands. This could be fun.' "Alright Tif, I am ready to play your little game of hide n seek." Then suddenly Cloud heard a noise, it was a thump. "AHA! Thanks for giving away your hiding spot." Cloud started to walk towards the bar were the noise came from when he heard a shuffling sound behind him. 'Wait a minute. How could she have got behind me? Could the whole gang be here?' Suddenly Cloud knew only darkness as he felt an impact upon the back of his head.

Cloud soon started to wake. He felt the his whole head spinning and was unable to open his eyes. He tried to move his arms but, discovered he was bound to whatever surface he was lying on. Even his legs were bound. He struggled but it was of no use. Suddenly he heard voices. Voices that were very familiar indeed. "Well what a surprise, you didn't kill him muscle brain. I mean you hit him hard enough." That voice sounded like Yuffie. "Hey I just being cautious, I mean what would have happened i he woke up early." That was definately Barret. "Still what good would he have been to us if you smashed his skull in?" "Enough you two. He is alive and that is all that matters." Vincent there was no mistaking it. 'Wha..... What's going on, why?' Cloud thought to himself confusion and fear going through his mind. He opened his eyes slowly and started to look around. He was in the basement of Seventh Heaven, but it was almost unrecognizable. There were numerous candles lit everywhere, and he could see figures circled around the table he was bound to. All of them he easily recognized as his friends, also Rufus and the Turks. The were all standing there looking at him, grinning viciously. All except...."Well Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." The voice that he loved rang through his ears, yet in it was laced with hatred, and evil. 'It can't be.' She stepped out with an innocent smile, which soon turned wicked. "I am glad you had the sense to join us finally. Now we can begin the ceremony." Tifa walked over to Cloud. "Tifa what is this? What ceremony? Why are you doing th...." Cloud was cut off by a violent and quick smack to the face. "Shut it! To answer your questions we are going to resurrect Sephiroth using your death. From your blood and sacrifice Sephiroth will be reborn and he will cleanse the planet." Cloud stared at her with an unbelieving look on his face. 'Is she insane?' "You see Cloud at first we thought that defeating Sephiroth would save the planet. But look at it. It still hasn't recovered, and the arrogant people who march around thinking they are the masters make it worse. We need someone who will bring order and cleanse the planet of all of it's impuritys. That is the only way it will survive." Cloud looked at her in disbelief then yelled, "Are you out of your minds?! Sephiroth has never wanted to save the planet. All he has wanted is to make himself more powerful. Don't you get it? He will destroy the planet and kill everything on it. You are all blinded by his influence. Wake up!" Another smack across the face. "Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. You see he hasn't been influencing us in the least. This is our decision. Sephiroth only wanted to be a god. And with him as a god he will bring this world back from the ashes. Doesn't it excite you to know with your end you will bring a new beginning?"

Tifa smirked at Cloud and then mounted on top of him. "The beginning of the end" Cloud spat. Tifa pulled out the knife she had and slid it across Clouds cheek. "Before you go I want to see your smile. If anything you had a wonderful smile. When you would, it seemed to light up the room." Cloud kept the same scowl on his face not willing in the least to abide her wishes. "Stubborn as always. Well I will just have to make you smile." Tifa grabbed Cloud by the face and put the knife in his mouth. Pressing the blade against the inside of his cheek she quickly cut her way through his left cheek. Cloud's screams of agony didn't phase her as she once again put the blade in his mouth and sliced through his right cheek. The rooms filled with his screams, and the constant choking sounds from all the blood going down his throat. Tifa started to wipe some of the blood off to look at her handywork. "There! See, I told you guys he has a nice smile. Now he can't stop." Everyone in the room started to snicker at this. Tifa licked the blood on his face and kissed his forehead. "Shhhhh. Time to say goodbye my love." With that she pierced Cloud's heart with the knife and started to drag the blade down his torso till she stopped at his waist.

Cloud stopped making any sounds as darkness took him and his last breath escaped his lips. Seconds later Sephiroth stepped out of a portal that formed from Cloud's blood that was soaked on the floor. "Farewell Cloud. May you enjoy the abyss. It is ironic your friends would be your death and not myself."

You can all guess who CLoud is going to end up being like. The reason for this overhaul. Well it is my first fanfiction and the old one I think just stinks. Hopefully I can make the dialoge much better and improve the story. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I dont own anything from Squaresoft or anything

from DC COmics.

Resurrection

Cloud opened his eyes and found that he couldn't see from what felt like dirt on his face. Instinctively he started using his hands to tear through the earth trying to escape, his grave. Digging as fast as he could till he finally caught a glimpse of light breaking through the darkness. He slowly emerged from the ground. The funny thing was he still felt nothing and still was unable to breathe. Yet he wasn't suffocating. 'Is this Hell? I have to be dead. The blade pierced my heart. I feel nothing so I can't be alive.' Cloud looked around and he was able to recognize were he was almost instantly. It was the park that was about 6 blocks away from Seventh Heaven. He would take Marlene and Denzel here often. He soon started to shake all over from the realization of what they had done to him. At first it was intense a feeling of grief and sadness, followed by an overwhelming sense of betrayal. After that there was an intense cocktail of feelings, rage, anger, hatred. However even that started to dissipate. Soon Cloud started to laugh, softly at first but then it picked up volume and intensity, until it sounded almost like the Devil himself was laughing. All there was in his mind now was insanity, pure madness.

He looked down at his hands. Were there used to be flesh was nothing more than decayed skin and bone. He laughed even more when seeing this. "So they were successful after all. Well sort of! So they think Sephiroth is the answer to all their problems. That he is the order of this world. So be it, if he is going to be order, then I will be chaos! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHEHEHEE!" Cloud ran over to the fountain to take a look at his face. His lips had rotted away showing a toothy grin and his right eye had rotted out of his skull. Most of his hair was missing as well. He could still somewhat see the cuts that Tifa left on his face. He laughed even more at his reflection.

"Well not as subtle as I hoped it would be. It might be harder to act upon my plan of revenge if people freak out and panic when seeing me. I think I will just have to make due with what I can get. I only have one question, how did I get back?" As if on cue there was a bright flash of light and the next thing he knew Aerith was standing right in front of him. Looking like she did the last moments she was alive. "Well, well, well Cloud. Me and Zack were expecting you to visit, but it seems you had last minute plans." Cloud grinned and spoke "So what does the flower girl of the dead feel the need to talk about?" Cloud spoke with a trembling hint of laughter in his voice. I'am here to try and save you. To bring you back. This is your last chance to decide whether revenge will be worth being cast out of Heaven and Hell for an eternity. To remain a remnant on the planet until it dies." It only took Cloud a second to decide. "Yup it's worth it! Need me to sign in blood or somethin?" "No need to be in such a rush. Sheesh, I don't even know you anymore! I understand the pain your going through Cloud, but anything has to be better than this. I beg you, please just come with me." Tell me why I am here Aerith!" Aerith stopped, and looked at Cloud with tear filled eyes. "Your here because the rage, hatred, pain, and desire for range was soo intense within yourself that the planet cast you out. But you still have a choice like I said to let it go and come with me." Cloud gave Aerith a smile, if you could call it that. "The only way I would want to go back is if my dearest friends were on the other side." Cloud looked at himself again. "You wanna know why you look the way you do?" Cloud nodded. "It has been five years. Sephiroth has control of the planet, yet to the people it just looks like the WRO has started to show it's muscle. Sephiroth realized that being a god will take time, so he is content in just pulling the strings of the people who have authority. To get back the way you were before the decay, you will have to be a typical zombie and eat the flesh of the living. So still up for staying here?

Cloud just looked at Aerith wierdly and started to laugh,"AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! So let me get this straight. I need to munch on some poor little fucking twit to look normal. Is that all? I thought there would have to be incense and candles with an incantation! Whoooohooohoooho! To easy!" Aerith seemed startled by Cloud's insane outburst and backed away a couple of steps. "Just remember the wounds that you have when you die will still be present in the form of scars. So the "smile" Tifa gave you will still be there." Cloud laughed some more. "Good! It is always a good thing to smile more!" With that Aerith vanished in a flash of white light.

Cloud sat on one of the swings for two hours thinking of his next move. When suddenly a car pulled up a fancy convertable. It shouted out that the individual was a wealthy person. Next thing Cloud saw was a gorgeous red hed giggling while she stumbled out of the car. Obviously drunk. A black haired man also stumbled out of the car, drunk as well. 'Hmmm. I think I just found out what I am having for breakfast.' Cloud thought with joy.

The man and the woman started making out in the car, completely oblivious of Cloud sneaking up behind them. The man was fondling the girl's breast and about to move his hand elsewhere, until he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey buddy. Do you got a light?" A deep voice spoke to him. "Hey pal! I am kinda busy so why don't you go and bother someone else before you end up with that cig up your ass." The man then turned around but before he could scream a bony hand grabbed his throat and tore it out. The man started making choking and gurgling noises as the blood poured out of his wound. At first the woman was too stunned to scream, but when she saw Cloud all thoughts seemed to almost stop for here. She stumbled out of the vehicle to try and escape but tripped. The next thing she knew she was grabbed by her hair and being dragged back to the car. "This way honey. I would like to sit comfortably when I eat." The voice sent chills down her spine. Suddenly her hair and her head were yanked backwards with so much force that it snapped her neck. The last thing she saw was the cold blue eyes of her killer.

Cloud wiped off some of the blood of of his mouth. All in all it didn't taste too bad. He had notcied as soon as he started to swallow the flesh his own grew back. In the end the bodies looked like hell. The mans head had been chewed of and his torso and stomach chewed up. While the womens arms, and legs had been nawed off. Cloud took a good look at his reflection in the fountain. With the exception of the long scar going down from his chest to his stomach, and the scars forming a smile on his face, he looked the way he did when he was alive. He put on the mans white suit and shoes. The coat that made the suit had blood stains on it and would draw too much attention for now. He didn't like the clothes he had but he planned on buying new ones first thing. He ripped a piece of the womens dress to make a scarf around his face so people wouldn't notice his scars.

He needed to get clothes and get equipped if he was going to go through with his revenge. He checked the man's clothes for anything. He found a wallet filled with money, car keys, a cell phone, a condom, and a comb. He checked the woman and found some jewelry, and a little more money. Deciding it best to check the trunk he opened it to find to his pleasant surprise was a trunk load of money and what looked to be a large bag of cocaine. 'Guess old loverboy was into some shady activity. Oh well this will be all I'll need.' Cloud skipped to the driver's side and got in the car. Turning the ignition he adjusted the mirrors and took off towards Edge, laughing the entire time.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or any of it's characters.

Same goes with the Joker. They are owned by Square-Enix

and Dc COmics.

Threads of Life

When morning came. Cloud looked all over Edge for a clothing store that would suit him. He was able to find a custom clothing store Downtown. He entered the shop and was greeted by a pudgy man with a well trimmed mustache. The man looked at Cloud oddly. "G-good morning sir. Is there any thing in particular I can help you with?" The man asked nervously. Cloud grinned and walked pass the man. Looking at all the fabrics and materials that were available. Cloud stopped suddenly when he reached a royal purple fabric. Feeling it he got a closer look. He found it quite to his liking. He also found a bright green fabric as well. The man looked at what Cloud had been observing. And looked at him with a wierd look. Cloud suddenly turned towards the man and said, " These two colors will do nicely." The man stared at Cloud. "Those two sir? If I may suggest they are a little too flashy to be used as a complete suit. Perhaps you should use something more subtle." Cloud smiled evily under his scarf. "Who said I wanted to be subtle? Now what I want is the suit to be purple. The corset will be green. Also I want a long overcoat that is the same purple as well. I want the coat to have pockets. Lots of pockets! Oh, and I want it done today." The man looked at Cloud in disbelief. "Sir the tailoring, and the planning for a project such as that would take days before it got finished. Plus there is a waiting period, because of other customers before you." "Tell you what Jeeves! You guys get my little side project done today, and I will through in a very hefty interest for all the trouble. How does that sound?" The put his finger one his lip and was in deep thought. Until Cloud took his other hand, and slipped a nice wad of gil in his palm. "Let's call that a little hint of how big the interest will be." The man was sold. "I will get everyone working on it right away! Nonstop until it is done! All I need is a name." Cloud thought for a second. "Call me Joe Kerr, alright?" The man handed him his receit. "Splendid sir it shall be done in a couple of hours, my promise."

Cloud decided to goe do some more shopping while waiting for his clothes. He went to a general store and looked around. He found a couple of black gloves which he grabbed. Also a bunch of red, black, and white face paint. He took a generous amount.

He also went to the weapon shop. Looking around he stopped at a katana in a display case in the middle of the shop. It's blade shined with a unique brilliance that Cloud found amazing. 'Muramasa. This will be more than excellent!' Cloud called the shop owner. "Tell me about this sword chum!" The man looked at the sword Cloud was talking about, and smiled. "Ahh the Muramasa. It is a blade that was made by my last apprentice. It was his last sword he ever made. Unfortunately he died not long after he crafted it." The man opened the case and handed it to Cloud. The blade was a reddish color that almost looked like blood, and the way it shined almost made the blade look like it was moving in place. Cloud didn't need much convincing. "I'll take it Pops!" The man smiled.

Cloud also found a case filled with various knives. He bought thirteen of them. He also looked at the guns. He found a large .44 six shot revolver, a shotgun, and a machinegun. After grabbing all of this he placed it at the counter. The man looked at him more closely and noticed he his hair was familiar. "Say young man. Do I know you? I mean you look very familiar." "Cloud thought for a second. "Never seen you before in my life, chum." The man looked closer. "You look like one of my best customers. He would come in here almost three days a week to look, and by weapons and the like. In fact we made our best sword for him. Quite the visionary he was. Wierd thing is he suddenly stopped coming. He hasn't been in her since for five years." Cloud knew were this was going so he decided to stop it before it ended up with the old man's head on the counter. "I am a relative. His brother infact!" The man stared at Cloud some more and then smiled. "You have quite the resemblance to your brother. Can't tell with your face because of the scarf, but your eyes are definately alike." Cloud took his stuff and went out to his car. He laughed as soon as he started up the car and drove down Main Street.

Cloud entered the clothing store. The man looked up from what he was reading and hastily met Cloud at the door. "Ahh Mr. Kerr we just finished putting the finishing touches on your clothes. The dressing rooms are over there. Here are your new clothes." Cloud grabbed the clothes from the counter and walked into the changing room. He practically ripped off the cheesy white suit. He then proceeded to put on his new clothes. after he had finished he tried on the coat. All of it fit nicely, and it looked even better than he imagined it. He walked out of the dressing room, and threw the white suit in the trash. Much to the man's dismay. Before he left he felt like he was forgetting something. "Oh yes! New shoes! Gotta have new shoes!" CLoud looked over the variety of shoes on display, and found a pair of pointy toed brown shoes. "Perfect!" CLoud slipped them on and went over to the counter. "Better than I could have ever imagined! I knew you had it in you Jeeves! Your name is Jeeves is it?" "Umm n---" "Well it doesn't make a difference. Excellent work, and as promised the money plus interest. Have a nice day Cadberry!" Cloud walked out of the store laughing, leaving the man perplexed. He slipped the extra cash in his coat pocket. "Must be one of those eccentric gentlemen you always here about." He had no idea.

Cloud stood there on the hill overlooking Edge. The same hill that had Zack's sword stuck into the ground. He looked upon Edge with an insane grin on his face. "Now to add the finishing touches to my new look!" Cloud grabbed the make up in his car and started to apply the white paint on his face generously. When everything on his face was covered in white he put the black around his eye unevenly. He then proceeded to put the red paint where his mouth and scars were to make it look like a sadistic looking smile. Cloud looked himself over in the mirror and liked what he saw. He then grabbed a bunch of cards each of them joker cards and placed them in his pocket along with his knives. "Hmm I wonder who I should visit first. I mean decisions, decisions. I know! My old pal Tseng!" Cloud jumped in his car and took of towards Edge. "I bet he is just soo torn apart on the inside from missing me soo much. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!

Next chapter begins the madness!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own anything used in this fanfic

Square-Enix and DC Comics do.

He Tseng his Last

Cloud entered the lobby of Tseng's apartment building. Looking at the mailboxes on the wall he found his address. Apartment 258 on the 9th floor. Several people who had gathered been in the lobby found themselves leaving in a hurry upon sight of Cloud. When Cloud stepped into the elevator he walked upon an attractive blound woman. She was just about to leave but found herself paralyzed from the sight of Cloud. Cloud grinned at her and stood only a foot away from her side. "9 please." Cloud spoke to the woman. "W-w-w-what? I'm sorry." The women was obviously terrified. "9 if you would soo kindly" Cloud stare at the woman, smiling at her. He then started to whistle when the elevator started to move. He took notice of her watch. "That's a nice watch. Can you tell me the time please?" The woman started to back away into the wall. Cloud started walking forward until he practically had her pinned. The woman started to whimper and tears formed in her eyes. "What do I smell bad or something? Sheesh!" Cloud smiled down at her. "You can have it. Just please don't hurt me! Don't rape me!" The woman pleaded. Cloud placed a finger on the woman's lips and started to stroke her hair in a somewhat comforting gesture. "Shshshshshsh. Do I look like the type of person to do that to you? HUH!? What is your name" "L-L-L-Lindsey!" She was now crying tears streaming down her eyes. She was certain this would be her last few moments among the living. The man caused uncontrollable fear in her. Not only by his appearrance, which was frightening enough. But also the look in his eyes. He was obviously insane beyond measure. "Lindsey...sweetheart. All I want to know is what time it is." She looked at Cloud in disbelief. She figured it would be bad if she didn't do what he wanted. "10:23......It is 10:23." "Thank you Lindsey. Now I want you to do one more teeny, tiny, small favor for me." Lindsey started trembling and whimpering worse. "I want you to smile for me. Okay! Just smile! That is all!" She started to form a small smile which was hard to do considering how terrified she was. She forced a big smile on her face until the doors opened. "Weeeeeeeellllllllllll.........gotta go!" Cloud stepped out of the elevator and turned around really fast which caused her to yelp. "Remember keep smiling! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!" He soon walked down the hall and out of her line of sight. She soon fainted from the exhaustion and the fear.

Tseng was having for better words, a shitty day. Not only did he have to respond to a phone call about two bodies found in the park. From the looks of things they were eaten by some freakin animal. Except the problem was there on the side of the fountain written in blood was the word "HA" all over. "That is all we needed. As soon as we enforced order in this city, some psycho decides to rear his fucked up face." Tseng sighed and kicked his shoes off. Another problem was Sephiroth. His demands were getting more and more outrageous. Tseng was starting to think it would have been better if "Lord" Sephiroth remained dead. After stretching out his feet he went to his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of booze and a shot glass. More an more he was drinking as of late. All to forget the stress of a hard days work. Between making sure the people were kept in line, and that no one opposed the new Shinra. As well as being Sephiroth's little messenger boy for the others. His life had gotten much more active.

He had just poured himself a drink when suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He felt his eye twitch. 'What stupid son of an asshole would want to talk with him at this fucking hour?' Tseng thought to himself angerily. The knocking continued. 'Maybe if I be quiet then they will take the hint and leave.' Unfortunately that idea was starting to be a flop as well. Annoyed and fed up, Tseng finally said in a raised voice. "Who is it?" "Lee "N" Cavoll's pizza delivery!" A strange Italian sounding voice answered through the door. "I didn't order any pizza! You have the wrong place moron!" Silence then the voice answered back. "My good sir! This is apartment 258 9th floor to a Mr. Tseng at Shinra Apartments, correct?" Tseng was losing his patience. He didn't order any pizza. If this was Reno playing some sort of retarded prank then it would cost him his job. No questions asked. Tseng walked up to the door and looked through the peephole. What he saw nearly took the breath out of his lungs. He was staring down the barrel of a shotgun.

He quickly ducked under the door just half a second before the top half exploded in a shower of wooden splinters and shards. He rolled a few feet back. He looked up and saw a man with a long purple coat, and pants, with a green vest. But what stood out the most about him was the sadistic looking clown like makeup he had on. A twisted and demented look that formed a psychotic smile on his face. The clown then pointed his shotgun at Tseng and shouted, "HERE'S YOU PIZZA!!" A half second later Tseng was barely able to react, as another round of buckshot was sent his way, putting a hole in the couch that was behind him.

Tseng got up and started to scan the room for his pistol which he took off when he got home. He found it on the kitchen table about five feet away. The clown had just stepped through the door. Tseng quickly lunged for the table and was able to quickly grab the pistol. He then pulled it out of the holster and aimed quickly before he fired three shots into the clowns torso. For a second the clown looked at the wounds, then he started making exagerrated gagging and choking, and coughing noises. The whole time holding one of the bullet holes. "My god. You got me! "cough" Well done!" He then started laughing a psychotic kind of laugh. "HEHEHAHAHA! Is that all you got?! AHAHAAhaHAH!!! COME ON!! Give my mind some ventilation. It really feels claustrophobic!" Tseng looked at the clown in disbelief for a second. Before the clown walked up and put the barrel of the pistol to his head. The man was obviously beyond insane. Tseng shook it off before firing once again. Knocking the clowns head back. The clown stumbled back a couple of steps. Before he started laughing again. He looked at Tseng and put his finger inside the hole in his forehead. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. The air is soo cool on my brain. Very, very refreshing! Thanks!!" Tseng couldn't believe his eyes. Soon after the bullet hole started to close and it was as if it had never been there. "My Turn!" the clown announced before closing the distance he then grabbed Tseng by the shirt collar and threw him across the other side of the room. Knocking over a chair in the process. Tseng grabbed the coffee table to help him get up before the next thing he knew he was in flaring pain. He looked at his hand an saw that a katana had pierced through it and the coffee table. He tried pulling it out but no matter how much he struggled to get it loose it seemed to not even bunch an inch. He soon gave up finding that the pain took too much strength out of him. "Who....the hell....are you?" Tseng managed to get out. "Why Tseng I am truly heart broken to hear that from you. After all we have been through you can't remember me?" The clown was mere inches from Tseng's face. That is when Tseng looked very closely looked at him. He looked deeply at his eyes. Then at the scars on his face, that formed a twisted smile. He then lost all the air in his lungs, and all the color in his face. "Cl-Cloud!" He gasped.

"Soooo, Tseng! Longtime no see! I see that old Sephy and the WRO have been taking good care of the land of the living, while I've been gone!" Cloud dipped his finger in the half filled shot glass and tasted it. He then quickly gulped the drink down. "That hit the spot!" He then grabbed the bottle of booze and looked at it. "Very spendy stuff you got here Tsengy! I personally am have very cheap tastes, I mean it all ends the same anyway!" He then sat on the couch across from Tseng. "Wowza! You really know how to live Tsengy! It's too bad I blew a hole in the couch. Oh well you might be able to salvage it!" Tseng glared at Cloud. "How did you get back here? I buried you myself you were as dead as anything could get." Cloud grinned and laughed. "You see Tsengy I am the type of disease that the planet just couldn't handle. When guys took it upon yourselves to "ahem" give me the longest out of body experience of my life. Well I found it really hard to accept the betrayal, and the pain that you guys caused me. That just didn't sit well with me. Believe me I tried!" Cloud's smile widened. "So this is about revenge then?" Tseng defiantly asked. "AHehehehe! Revenge? You got me all wrong Tseng! This isn't about revenge! I mean when I died all my affairs were completed as soon as the brunette floozy stabbed my heart." Cloud started to snicker. "Then what is this about?" Cloud stopped and looked at Tseng like he lost he mind. "This is about sending a message and getting your lord's attention."

Cloud stood up taking a knife out of his pocket. "But don't worry. I will send you back to your master with a smile on your face!" Cloud grabbed Tseng by the face. He then put the blade in his mouth and proceeded to cut the same bloody smile on his face. Tseng screamed the whole time while Cloud laughed. Cloud then grabbed his katana and pulled it out of Tsengs hand. Then in one quick swipe cut his head clean off. Blood soon started to erupt from his neck. Cloud looked around the place before he heard sirens. He soon ran out the door. Leaving the bloody headless mess the was once Tseng.

HAHAHAHA one down! See you guys later!


End file.
